


Raptor's Delight

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Raptor Seduction, Xeno, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raptor seduction is a lot like getting chased down like one was prey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raptor's Delight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voksen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/gifts).



Muldoon broke into the kitchen of the abandoned compound and closed the door behind him, even though he knew very well that raptors could open doors. His Clever Girl had taught him that harsh fact not too long ago. He glanced around quickly to see if there was something he could block the door with, but there was nothing light enough to move but heavy enough to stop a raptor on the hunt.

Muldoon spotted a window high on the wall across the kitchen though. He wasn't going to be trapped in an enclosed space with raptors closing in on his location.

That wasn't going to happen.

Muldoon hurried across the window and stood on the stainless steel counter. The window was jammed at first, but with enough pressure on the latch, he managed to open it just enough for him to squeeze through. He braced his arms as he pulled himself up and through the window.

Muldoon found himself among the nice and proper plants the humans had planted before they fled from the island or were eaten by dinosaurs. As far as he knew, he was the only human left on the island, but he wasn't worried about either getting killed or eaten, or some combination of the two. Not when his Clever Girl was in charge and kept the other dinosaurs in line with her pack.

He kept himself low to the ground as he looked out for movement in the greenery. He wouldn't be surprised if his Clever Girl used her pack to get the jump on him, even though this particular game was supposed to be for the two of them only. She wasn't above cheating to get what she wanted.

Muldoon heard rustling from some bushes behind him and he had to decide on whether to keep moving at his slow speed as if they didn't know his exact location or make a run for it. Either decision would fuck him over in the end, probably in the literal sense if his Clever Girl was feeling frisky when she finally caught him. The bushes rustled again and Muldoon made his decision. He was going to run.

Muldoon ran through the greenery, making all sorts of noise - from his arms shoving aside large leaves to his boots stomping over fallen foliage. If his Clever Girl didn't know where he was before, she would certainly know now. He only had a vague plan of where he was running to. The island, while large enough to cover for a human on foot, was not a problem for a dinosaur to do the same thing. The raptors were simply faster than any human, dead or alive. He was never going to outrun any of them.

He could try to outsmart them, but he knew it wouldn't be for long. His Clever Girl was a clever girl for a reason. Muldoon stayed away from the open fields and ran further into the trees. An open field was the perfect hunting ground for a raptor. The trees would be slightly more difficult. Their running was slightly hindered because of it.

Muldoon spotted a tree in the distance and ran towards it. The tree was tilted enough for him to be able to climb up its trunk and into its branches.

Just as he climbed into the lowest heavy branch, the bushes rustled. A few seconds later, two raptors jumped out and sniffed the air. Neither of them were his Clever Girl, but it only meant that she was not far behind. A third raptor appeared from the bushes and this one made a noise when it sniffed the air. All three of the raptors looked up and spotted him in the tree.

He was caught.

Muldoon heard a loud cry of a raptor not too far away from his location and he knew it belonged to his Clever Girl. He waited on his tree branch until she arrived. There was no point in trying to escape once she knew his location. If he ran now, he would only invoke her rage. He'd rather just deal with her playfulness instead.

The three raptors melded into the bushes until they disappeared, though Muldoon knew they were still there waiting for Clever Girl's command.

Then he saw her. Even those who didn't know the raptors as well as he did would recognize the majestic form of his Clever Girl. There was just something about her that made anyone realize she was more than an average raptor. She was not only the biggest of the raptors on the island, but she was the most intelligent.

Quite frankly, she was simply beautiful.

She took a step forward, lifting her head upward to look at him. She tilted her head to the side, as if questioning why he was up in a tree. Muldoon chuckled before climbing down until he was on the ground.

Clever Girl nuzzled her snout against Muldoon and he stroked his palm down her side.

"You found me, you Clever Girl. It didn't take you long at all."

She made a noise as she butted her head against him. She glanced behind them before snorting and walking through the bushes. Muldoon followed her swishing tail until they reached a clearing. There were no other dinosaurs in sight, but at least with the other raptors, he knew they were somewhere nearby. They wouldn't leave Clever Girl all by herself, not even if she was with him.

Muldoon stood still as Clever Girl circled around him. She loved this part and, to be honest, so did he. She was still a dinosaur, no matter how clever she was, and she loved stalking her prey. She wasn't going to eat or kill him, but the instinct was still there.

Finally, she stopped behind him, silent as the grave. As tempted as he was to turn around to look at her, he didn't. This was her game, her show. He was in no rush.

Muldoon felt the scaly touch of Clever Girl's tail against the back of his legs as she circled around to his front. She growled at him as she opened her mouth slightly to bare her teeth. Muldoon raised his hand to pet her snout. She growled once more, but she allowed the touch. He was the only one she allowed to touch her. Even then, he didn't want to push her boundaries.

"Did you enjoy yourself? I bet you enjoyed that I was chased down by your raptors." Her tongue slipped out and licked at his fingers. "Yes, I enjoyed myself, too. Running around got my blood flowing."

Clever Girl dipped her head and yanked on his uniform. He stepped back and began stripping down until he was naked. The last time he took too long, Clever Girl ripped his clothes to shreds. Considering he was stuck on the island as the only human among dinosaurs, he had to conserve the rest of his clothes.

Once Muldoon had kicked his clothes to the side, his Clever Girl jumped on him. She ran her tongue along his face as she hovered over him. Muldoon groaned as he felt her surrounding him and he reached up to grab at her body. She let out a noise as she worked herself on Muldoon. Muldoon closed his eyes and just let himself feel good. If Clever Girl was going to eat him, nothing he did would be able to stop her. He might as well enjoy whatever she threw his way.

She came and roared her pleasure until it echoed throughout the island. Clever Girl clenched around him, Muldoon groaned and came soon after her.

When he opened his eyes, Clever Girl was staring down at him with her cool gaze. He gently patted the side of her snout.

"Are you going to let me up?"

She snorted and licked at his lips until he parted his lips enough for her to slip her tongue inside. She made no move to get off of him as she continued to lick at him. Muldoon remained still and ran his hands all over her. He was under her control and he liked it.


End file.
